Recuerdos Perdidos Bajo La Luna Creciente
by Steph Addario
Summary: ha pasado casi un año desde que Kagome decidió vivir en el Sengoku al lado de Inuyasha y sus amigos, todo va bien pero un misterioso portal la llevara a un pasado que ella no sabia que existia a cumplir su mision, una epoca en la que el unico ser conocido es la persona que jamas imagino. intentara no cambiar el pasado pero su plan falla ¿que sucedera con el futuro? descubrelo!


Declaimer: los personajes de este anime, no me pertenecen, sino a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi (si me pertenecieran hace tiempo fuera unido ha esta pareja)  
Aclaraciones: Los pensamientos entre comillas ("")  
Los diálogos entre guiones(-)  
Cambio de escena: puntos y asteriscos(...***...)

Prologo.

En la época feudal (500 años atrás) ya habían pasado tres años desde que Naraku fue derrotado por el grupo más extraño de esa época. También habían recuperado la shikon no tama, y con un último deseo hecho por Kagome, desaparece la shikon del planeta, produciendo que el pozo devora huesos se sellara, dejando a la miko en su época, sin poder hacer mas sus viajes (a través del tiempo) a la época del sengoku jidai. Hasta que después de 3 años el pozo le dio una oportunidad de regresar a la época feudal, pero esta vez sin regreso. Kagome ya llevaba casi un año en el sengoku, estando feliz por poder estar con todos sus amigos, pero siempre añorando volver a ver a su madre, hermano y abuelo.

El monje Miroku y Sango ya tenían 3 hijos. Mientras que Shippo iba a entrenamientos para convertirse en un gran youkai zorro. Kohaku también estaba entrenando para ser un exterminador de demonios. Inuyasha ayudaba con labores en la aldea y eliminaba algunos youkais que amenazaban. La anciana Kaede cuidaba a Rin, ya que Sesshoumaru la dejo la dejo a su custodia, Kagome la entrenaba para que se convirtiera en una sacerdotisa. El Lord del oeste visitaba a Rin con regularidad para llevarle algún presente, junto a Jaken y Ah-Uhn.

Cuando kagome regreso a la época del sengoku, todos estuvieron felices en especial Inuyasha. Ellos trataron de comenzar una relación, pero la trataba igual (como cuando buscaban los fragmentos de la perla) pero la amaba, aunque nunca de su mente salía el recuerdo de Kikyo, él iba constantemente a visitar la tumba de ella, aunque sus restos ya no estaban ahí. Kagome, sentía que Inuyasha jamás la amaría a ella como amo y ama a Kikyo, por que a pesar de que ella ya no estaba entre los vivos, nunca saldría de la mente del hanyou...

Ya las cosas estaban comenzando ir mal entre Inuyasha y Kagome. El comenzó a distanciarse de ella, por que todo era causante de una discusión entre ellos. Ya la azabache comenzaba a sentirse sola en esa época, aunque siempre podía contar con Sango. Pero la miko quería sentirse mas amada por el hanyou. Todo esto ocasionó que sus estado de depresión, hiciera que su poder espiritual disminuyera, ya que con duro entrenamiento estaba alcanzando su máximo potencial.

**Capítulo I: Descubriendo el pasado**.

El sol estaba en su punto máximo, es otoño, las hojas de los árboles caen en diferentes tonalidades de marrón, pasaba una suave brisa refrescando a todos en la aldea, como siempre algunos aldeanos estaban en sus labores cotidianas. En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede se encontraba una niña de unos 12 años, cabello castaño oscuro, se notaba cansada ya que en la mañana tuvo un duro entrenamiento con la miko azabache. Se sentó la pequeña para relajarse un poco, cerro sus ojos y solo duro unos minutos cuando Kagome entro a la cabaña.

-Rin, hoy has hecho un gran esfuerzo aprendiendo a usar el arco- le dice la azabache con una gran sonrisa.

-gracias señorita kagome, es que usted es una gran maestra-

Sonríe aun mas ante las palabras de la pequeña - aww Rin-chan yo no era muy buena con el arco- Kagome ante estas palabras recordó lo torpe que era en puntería... Se estaba perdiendo en sus recuerdos.

-señorita Kagome- decía Rin una y otra vez, al darse cuenta de que la miko estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Kagome escucho ser llamada varias veces. Y en eso recordó que estaba con Rin, saliendo de sus pensamientos le dedico una sonrisa a la pequeña.

-dime Rin-chan- dijo un poco interesada.

-señorita Kagome, quiere ir mas tarde conmigo y sango, a las aguas termales?-

Kagome pensó un poco, recordando si tenia que hacer algo por la tarde, dándose cuenta que ya había hecho todo en la mañana, solo asintió, ante la pregunta de Rin y le sonrió.

-Rin-chan estaré recogiendo algunas hierbas medicinales, regreso pronto y vamos-

Dicho esto sale de la cabaña. Rin solo sintió felicidad, ella le gustaba pasar tiempo con la miko, sentía que era como se hermana o su Madre.

...*****************************...

La miko de unos 19 años de edad, cabello azabache, tan largo que le llegaba a la cadera, ojos de un color marrón intenso que siempre brillaban, se encontraba caminando hacia el bosque, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

"Como extraño a Souta, al abuelo y a mi querida madre. Quisiera poder estar con ellos en este momento, como me hace falta el cálido abrazo de tí, mamá". Y saliendo de sus pensamientos pudo sentir la presencia del hanyou acercándose a ella.

-que quieres Inuyasha- con un tono de voz muy alto, haciendo notar su disgusto hacia él. El hanyou caminó hasta llegar a estar a un metro de distancia. -Kagome has estado un poco extraña últimamente, siempre estamos discutiendo- dijo un poco molesto el mitad bestia.

La miko lo fulmino con la mirada. -Inuyasha, eres un estúpido-.

...Flash Back...

Era una noche de luna llena, Kagome estaba ansiosa por saber que le diría Inuyasha, ya que por la mañana le dijo que se encontraran cerca del árbol sagrado. Ella pensaba que a él, le pasaba algo y que hoy le diría el por qué se comportaba tan extraño.

Ella salió de su cabaña muy interesada e impaciente de saber qué es lo que quiere decirle Inuyasha. Comenzó su caminata hasta el árbol sagrado, al llegar se dio cuenta de que el hanyou estaba sentado bajo el árbol, ella lo miro detalladamente, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, caminó hasta donde él se encontraba y se sentó a su lado. -Inuyasha- dijo kagome con una gran sonrisa, dirigió su mirada al cielo estrellado, viendo como la luna los iluminaba con gran intensidad. El hanyou siguió la mirada de la miko, luego poso sus ojos dorados en ella, y pensó que la azabache se veía hermosa bajo la luz plateada de la luna. -ka.. Kagome- dijo un poco ruborizado al darse cuenta de que fue descubierto. Ella solo sonrió sintiendo que la sangre se le subía al rostro y bajo su mirada. Hace tiempo que no estaban tan solos. -Inuyasha me tienes que decir algo?- ella sentía como el joven se incomodaba ante tal pregunta.

-kagome quiero decirte... Disculpa por... Por distanciarme de ti- su voz sonó un poco frágil.

-ya no importa Inuyasha- le dedico la más hermosa sonrisa. Pero se percato de que el hanyou estaba muy tenso. - pasa algo Inuyasha?- ella está inquieta por saber que tenía tan nervioso al mitad bestia.

-yo... No he podido olvidar a Kikyo, en mi mente solo esta ella. Disculpa Kagome, yo la sigo amando- su voz era triste, bajo la mirada, se sentía culpable de su propia confusión mental.

La joven sintió una gran punzada en su pecho, también sentía como si era arrastrada hacia un vacío, ella sabía que Inuyasha no había olvidado a Kikyo, pero nunca se imagino que él le dijera eso, que aun la amaba. Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, anunciando la venida de las lágrimas. En ese momento no dijo nada, estaba muy frágil y pensó no demostrarlo ante él.

-no quiero que te sientas mal kagome, yo te amo- el sintió una gran tristeza y la abrazo. Ella intento zafarse de los brazos de Inuyasha, pero no pudo y se dejo llevar ante el afecto. La miko retenía sus lágrimas, no quería derramar mas por él, y menos en este momento en el cual, él le estaba aplastando su corazón.

-quería que supieras la confusión que hay en mi-

-Inuyasha todo está bien- mintió.

-de verdad todo está bien?- pregunto el hanyou un poco dudoso de las palabras de la miko.

-si todo va a estar bien, por favor déjame sola- su voz sonaba un poco frágil. Él solo asintió y se retiro del lugar.

Kagome toco su pecho, sintiendo que su órgano vital dejaba de latir, ella sonrió, en ese momento prefería morir, ante este pensamiento sus lágrimas brotaron... Lloró hasta no poder más. Los únicos testigos de esto, fueron el árbol sagrado y la luna, los cuales también fueron espectadores de la unión del hanyou y la miko y se su primer amor, pero no el ultimo... Ella ya más calmada volvió a sonreír pero esta vez para sí misma, "no llorare mas, nada paso aquí, por lo menos fue sincero" trato de confortarse con ese pensamiento pero fue en vano.

...Fin del Flash Back...

-Kagome que te pasa? Estás loca?- el hanyou ya se canso de ser insultado sin ningún motivo aparente.

-no quiero hablar contigo Inuyasha- ella pensaba que el hanyou era un poco idiota al creer que ella olvidaría lo que paso aquella noche.

-kagome pero si yo no he hecho nada-

-ABAJO!- fue lo que se logro escuchar hasta la aldea. Kagome con furia en sus orbes marrones, recogió las hierbas y se devolvió hasta la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Mientras que el mitad bestia, se encontraba inconsciente a un metro de profundidad en la tierra.

...*****************************...

Al llegar a la aldea, kagome estaba menos molesta, camino hasta la cabaña de Kaede, al entrar estaba la anciana haciendo té. -pasa querida, siéntate- le dice con una sonrisa, acentuando mas los años que tiene.

-gracias- dijo Kagome, sentándose cerca de Kaede, dejando a un lado la pequeña cesta con las hierbas medicinales.

-con que sigues discutiendo con Inuyasha- dijo la anciana mientras le daba una taza de té a Kagome.

-si, es que él es un tonto- es sus ojos se veía fuego, lo cual asustó un poco a Kaede. -tranquila mi niña- le dijo para calmar a la muy enojada miko. -el nunca cambiara. Por cierto Kagome, tus poderes siguen disminuyendo cada vez mas, ten cuidado con eso- la voz sonó muy preocupada, Kagome solo asintió ante esto, se sentía mal, ya que todo lo que le sucedía afectaba su poder de sacerdotisa. -cómo va el entrenamiento de la pequeña Rin?-.

-muy bien, está aprendiendo muy rápido- dijo la azabache, calmándose un poco, en eso de uno de los cuartos sale Rin con una gran sonrisa.

-señorita Kagome, vamos a buscar a sango para ir a las aguas termales-.

Kagome asintió, dejo la taza de té vacía a un lado, se despidió de Kaede y salió con Rin a buscar a Sango. Ya en la entrada de la cabaña de Sango y Miroku, se podían escuchar los gritos alegres de 2 pequeñas niñas que corrían detrás de Kirara. Mientras que Miroku se dirigía a la entrada, cargando a su bebe en brazos.

-hola señorita Kagome, hola pequeña- le sonrió a los dos, ellas le devolvieron el saludo. Mientras que a lado de él sale la ex-exterminadora de demonios; se acerca a Kagome y la abraza, -hola amiga, hola Rin- les dice sango muy sonriente. -ahora si podemos irnos- dijo Rin muy contenta.

En eso el monje miroku con su mano, masajea la parte baja de la espalda de su amada Sango, -Sanguito no tardes mucho- y por respuesta a eso, recibió una fuerte bofetada de parte de le exterminadora.

-nunca dejara de ser un pervertido- dijo Kagome.

-todos los hombres son así Sango-chan?- pregunto Rin muy intrigada.

-no, pequeña Rin, solo este monje- y dicho esto, caminan hacia su destino.

...*****************************...

Ya las tres jóvenes se encontraban dentro de las tibias aguas, relajándose. Sango muy inquieta ante la actitud muy extraña de la miko, le pregunta, -amiga, que tienes? Te noto muy distante y con mal humor. Es por lo que paso aquel día con ese tonto perro?-. Kagome la miro con tristeza, -si sango-chan, desde ese día todo cambio en mi-. Rin muy interesada dijo, -señorita Kagome, no este triste, siempre podrá contar con todos nosotros- y en sus labios se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa.

Kagome se sintió confortada con eso y le agradeció a Kami, poder estar con sus amigos. -gracias Rin-chan, tienes mucha razón- le dedico una sonrisa a la niña. -nunca estamos solos cuando hay heridas en el corazón- le dijo Sango a la miko. -cuando perdí a mi padre y a Kohaku, me sentí sola y después de todo lo malo que sucedió, te conocí y eres una hermana para mi, kagome-chan-. La miko sintió tristeza al recordar todo lo que sucedió a Sango en tan poco tiempo. "Ella volvió a ser feliz" pensó la miko.

-Rin, perdió a sus familiares, después Rin conoció a Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken y no volvió a estar sola- mientras decía esto a la pequeña le brillaban los ojos de alegría. "Como puede estar alegre hablando del ser más frío" pensó Sango. -aunque el señor Sesshoumaru-sama no se expresa mucho con palabras, sus ojos sí, Rin sabe muy bien- dijo la pequeña niña. -no sé cómo sus ojos pueden expresar algo, Rin-chan, si el siempre tiene una mirada fría- dijo la miko muy pensativa. -señorita kagome! Cuando el señor Sesshoumaru-sama venga a visitarme, fíjese en sus ojos-. Kagome quedo muy confundida con eso. Después de un rato las tres jóvenes salen del agua, muy contentas, - esto me hacía falta- dijo la miko con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro.

...*****************************...

Ya estaba anocheciendo. De regreso a la aldea se dieron cuenta de que había un caballo, que no pertenecía a ese lugar, las tres jóvenes se sorprendieron, era muy extraño que visiten a la aldea. Se fijaron que el visitante se encontraba en la cabaña de Kaede, ellas entraron muy preocupadas. -mis pequeñas jóvenes, ya estaban tardando mucho- dijo una Kaede con tranquilidad.

-quienes son ellas?- pregunto un hombre alto, cabello castaño, tez pálida, ojos misteriosos y facciones bien marcadas.

-ella es Sango una cazadora de demonios, la pequeña Rin y la sacerdotisa Kagome- dijo la anciana.

Él viro sus ojos hacia Kagome, le agarro la mano y se presento, -mi nombre es Hiroshi, nunca vi una miko tan hermosa- kagome ante estas palabras se ruboriza y saliendo del trance aparto rápidamente su mano de la dé Hiroshi. -donde esta Inuyasha?- pregunto la miko. -el salió, no le agrada la presencia de este hombre-.

-amigas me voy, Miroku debe estar cansado de cuidar a lo niños- se despidieron de Sango, luego Rin también se despidió, se iba a dormir; Kaede le pidió a la miko que se quedara, ya que Hiroshi estaba en la aldea por el motivo de que requería, -entonces Hiroshi-sama en que te podemos ayudar?- pregunto la miko con desinterés, -oí que en esta aldea vive o vivía, un grupo muy extraño conformado por un hanyou, un monje, una exterminadora de demonios, un moonoke, un kitzune y una sacerdotisa. También oí, que ayudaban a quien recurriera a ellos-, la anciana no dijo nada esperando que Kagome fuera quien hablara, -para que quieres su ayuda?- pregunto la miko con más interés ahora. -mi aldea a sido atacada por un extraño demonio, mucha gente a muerto y no permitiré que se derrame más sangre. -Hiroshi estaba decidido hacer todo por su aldea. Kagome no quería negarle la ayuda, pero como haría si ya Miroku y Sango tenían su vida hecha, Inuyasha no quería cooperar con gente extraña. -lo siento mucho, pero no podemos ayudarlo-... Kaede quedo sorprendida ante la respuesta de la joven azabache. -yo creo que puede haber una excepción, no es asi querida Kagome?- la miko quedo con la boca abierta, -pero... Pero Kaede como?-.

-aun puedes ayudar a su aldea, con la ayuda de Inuyasha- dijo la anciana muy convencida. Hiroshi sonrió hasta no poder mas, -perfecto, gracias, gracias. Mañana partiremos a mi aldea- el hombre no podía dejar de agradecer y kagome tuvo que aceptar lo que dijo Kaede, solo había un problema, que Inuyasha aceptara ayudar.

Kaede le dio una cabaña desolada a Hiroshi para que pasara la noche, mientras que Kagome iba en busca de Inuyasha (no muy contenta) para convencerlo. La azabache encontró al mitad bestia, sentado en la rama de un árbol muy alto, - Inuyasha tenemos que hablar- su tono de voz sonó muy arrogante. El bajo del árbol -ahora que quieres Kagome?- dijo desinteresado.

-necesito que vayamos mañana a una aldea para eliminar a un demonio, y poder ayudar con las personas heridas- su tono sonó muy decidido.

-keh? Y porque nosotros tenemos que ayudar? Es que acaso esa gente no puede defenderse sola?-

-eres un desalmado- y perdiendo la paciencia su última palabra fue -AbajoOOoo!-.

El hanyou muy adolorido se levanta del suelo, -que crees que haces? Y así quieres que ayude-.

-ayudaras o no?- ya perdiendo el control por la molestia que le causaba el mitad bestia.

-esta bien, y deja de decir abajo sin ningún motivo-.

-tu no me mandas, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO!- y así terminada la conversación Kagome se dirigió a su cabaña para descansar, "mañana será un largo día".

...*****************************...

La mañana es muy fresca, ya los árboles perdían sus hojas, los aldeanos estaban en sus labores. De una pequeña cabaña sale una joven no muy contenta por el viaje que tenia que hacer.

-buenos días miko-sama- dice una joven aldeana que estaba barriendo las hojas del suelo.

-hola Mikaro-chan- trato la miko de darle una sonrisa, aunque pareció mas una extraña mueca. A la joven aldeana le causo un poco de risa. Kagome no entendía de por qué se reía la joven, y comenzó con su caminata hasta la cabaña de la anciana. - buenos días Kaede-sama- diciendo esto con un tono de fatiga, a lo que la anciana sonríe, -buenos días mi niña, prepare unas cosas para el viaje-.

-arigato Kaede-sama- sonríe al saber que no tenía que hacer mucho antes de irse. Se sentó junto a la anciana que preparaba té, y comenzaron a platicar. Fuera de la cabaña se escuchaban murmullos de alegría de parte de Sango, Miroku y Rin... Kagome y Kaede salieron a inspeccionar que era todo ese ruido; la miko no terminaba de salir cuando siente que alguien se lanzaba sobre ella, cuando se fijo bien, su cara se lleno de alegría, era nada mas que el querido Shippo, que regresaba tras una semana de entrenamiento, ya estaba un poco más grande, kagome lo abrazo, -te extrañe mucho Shippo- el joven zorro con mucha alegría de ver a la que considera su madre, la abrazo mas fuerte -yo mas- con un tono de voz frágil.

Kaede se fija que un poco distante de todos, se encontraba Inuyasha, esperando comenzar el viaje. El mitad bestia se acerca ignorando la llegada de Shippo le dice a Kagome, -vamos se está haciendo tarde-. El joven kitzune escucho eso y fijo su mirada a Kagome -para dónde vas con el perro tonto?-.

-mocoso respeta a tus mayores- dijo un hanyou muy molesto, mientras le proporcionaba al pequeño, un golpe en la cabeza.

-waaaa! Perro tonto, TONTO- diciendo esto el pequeño zorro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-que dijiste?- el mitad bestia estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo cuando escucho.

-Inuyasha... ABAJOooo!- kagome estaba muy molesta por la mala actitud del hanyou. Abraza mas a Shippo, - eres un idiota Inuyasha, el pequeño a penas está llegando y lo tratas así- y ya un poco más calmada dirige su mirada a Shippo, -voy a viajar a una aldea con Inuyasha, pero regresare pronto- le dedica una hermosa sonrisa al kitzune.

Rin había buscado las cosas para el viaje de la miko y el hanyou, -Kagome-sama, el señor Hiroshi está esperando para ir a la aldea-.

-gracias Rin-chan-, y despidiéndose de todos, agarro su carcaj, se lo coloca en su hombro y en su mano llevo el arco. La azabache acompañada por el peli plata que llevaba en su mano un paquete con provisiones y otras cosas. Caminaron hasta donde se encontraba Hiroshi. -buenos días miko-sama, que linda se ve hoy-, Kagome tomo eso como una tontería ya que siempre vestía como una sacerdotisa y siempre llevaba su cabello suelto aunque a veces se lo amarraba en una coleta. -hola Hiroshi-kun- le sonríe falsamente, mientras que Inuyasha le lanza una mirada asesina al joven, -caminemos- dijo el hanyou mas como una orden. Montaron las cosas en el caballo de hiroshi y prosiguieron a caminar.

Pasan las horas, el sol los iluminaba pero la brisa de otoño los refrescaba, habían caminado por 4 horas y aun no llegaban a su destino. -cuanto falta para llegar a tu aldea Hiroshi-kun?- su voz era cansada y en el transcurso del viaje nadie había hablado, haciéndola sentir sumamente incomoda. -miko-sama solo falta un poco mas, le aseguro que estamos cerca, si quiere descansemos, no vaya a ser que el cansancio afecte su belleza- termino lo dicho, le agarra la mano a Kagome y la mira con devoción, la miko se sonroja y piensa " este hombre se comporta como Koga" y se le escapa una sonrisa. Inuyasha viendo lo que sucedía se puso bruscamente en el medio de los dos, - deja de decirle tonterías a Kagome y continuemos- su voz sonaba muy molesta, sus ojos estaban en llamas!, Hiroshi se asustó al verle la cara al hanyou, temió por su vida y se aparto rapido de ellos, -Inuyasha en verad deberíamos descansar, hemos caminado por horas-.

-pero Kagome estamos cerca- reclama el peli plata-.

-Inuyasha por favor, obedezcamos las ordenes de la hermosa miko-.

-bah, hagan lo que quieran- su voz también sonaba cansada, y ya no quería discutir, sabía que tenía que estar en buen estado, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que llegando a la aldea se iban a topar con el demonio.

Kagome busco un árbol que proporcionará buena sombra, eso resulto ser un poco difícil ya que era otoño y los arboles empezaban a perder sus hojas, después de unos pocos segundos divisó un gran árbol que aun mantenía las hojas en sus ramas, se dirigió hacia el, siendo seguida por Hiroshi y el hanyou. Ya sentada bajo la sombra, la azabache saca del gran paquete un termo que era una de las pocas cosas que aun tenia de su época, también saco unas tazas de té, Hiroshi miraba el envase de la miko, "es una buena forma de transporta té, de donde lo habrá sacado eso" pensó el joven, se sentó al frente de la azabache, mientras ella le servía una taza de té. Inuyasha se encontraba recostado en una de las ramas del árbol con los ojos cerrados pero siempre alerta. Terminado el descanso recogieron todo y prosiguieron su caminata.

Ya era tarde, no duraron una hora, cuando Inuyasha pudo oler eso tan peculiar en las batallas, era algo metálico y salino, caminaron un poco más, hasta que lograron ver la aldea, Kagome abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, no podía creer lo que veía, era algo tétrico, un poco irreal, había visto tantas veces aldeas en destrucción pero no con tantos cadáveres como los que había en esta, Hiroshi no lo creía tampoco, su cara se lleno de miedo, cayó en sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos se cristalizaron y las lágrimas prosiguieron. La aldea o lo que quedaba de ella era sumamente grande, estaba cubierta por sangre, se notaba que los aldeanos trataron de luchar con el demonio pero fue en vano, restos de cuerpos estaban regados por todas partes, habían cabañas bañadas en ese líquido rojo vital. Hiroshi corrió hacia lo que quedaba de su hogar, todo estaba desplomado y trozos de cuerpos humanos estaban a su alrededor, entro en shock, eso era muy difícil de procesar, el solo estuvo ausente un día, cuando busco ayuda no era tanta la desgracia, en su mente pasaba la culpa; culpa de no haber estado para defender su aldea, culpa de ir a pedir ayuda muy tarde. Grito ante la impotencia, Kagome corrió a calmarlo, la joven estaba muy impresionada por todo.

-que clase de demonio hace esto- dijo en voz alta,. Sus oídos se agudizaron en ese momento y logro escuchar a menos de 3 metros algunos débiles murmullos, camino hacia el lugar y vio un gran templo, estaba se encontraba intacto, eso lo hizo confundir. Abrió la puerta del lugar, dentro se encontraban muchas aldeanas con pequeños niños asustados. - no nos hagas daño por favor- dijo una mujer con lágrimas en los ojos, Inuyasha trato de acercarse, -no les haré daño- dijo el hanyou con compasión. La mujer grito pensando que los iba ha atacar.

Kagome escucho el grito de una mujer muy cerca, -Hiroshi por allá hay alguien- dijo con sorpresa, corrió hacia el lugar seguida por el joven, cuando llega ve que el templo está protegido por una especie de kekkai muy poderosa, se dio cuenta también que dentro de el, estaban aldeanas con pánico en sus rostros y niños que no paraban de llorar, la miko se acerco a ellos percatándose que temían por el hanyou, -tranquilos él no les hará daño- dijo con dulzura para calmar todo. Hiroshi entra y ve que su esposa y su hijo estaban ahí, se encontraban vivos, corrió para abrazarlos.

-por que este templo tiene un aura pura?-

-aquí están los restos de una miko, que murió hace unos meses y desde su fallecimiento apareció el demonio- le responde Hiroshi a Inuyasha.

-pero que querrá de la aldea? Y como paso esto?- pregunto la miko.

Una de las aldeanas le responde, -miko-sama el demonio quiso destruir este templo desde que colocamos los restos de la miko aquí. Ayer en la noche trato de hacer todo, pero este templo está protegido, él mencionaba cosas, como obtener poder, y en su ira destruyó todo lo que estaba a su paso, nosotras corrimos a este lugar con los niños, mientras los hombres defendían la aldea-.

-seguro el demonio quiere absorber el poder espiritual de los restos de la miko, pero eso es algo imposible- dijo la azabache. "Esta gente debe tener hambre, les traeré de comer", fue un pensamiento muy rápido de ella, y camino hasta el caballo de Hiroshi que estaba en la mitad de lo que quedaba de aldea. La joven trata de no ver lo que había a su alrededor, ya que todo era desgracia, llego, bajo el paquete del caballo, lo llevo al templo y todos se sorprendieron. Kagome les sonrió -esto les hará bien-.

Al cabo de un rato la miko y el hanyou sintieron una presencia muy poderosa acercarse a la aladea. -Kagome quédate aquí con Hiroshi y los demás, tus poderes han disminuido t no creo que puedas hacer algo- sonó muy decidido, el no quería que nada malo le pasara a Kagome. -no, inuyasha, yo voy contigo- él el negó eso y preocupado por los demás, cerró la puerta del templo.

-Kagome, no vayas a salir por favor-.

-Inuyasha saldré si es necesario-.

-como quieras, aunque no habrá necesidad de que lo hagas-.

El hanyou se retiro del lugar, se dirigió al centro de la aldea esperando la llegada de el demonio. Su presencia cada vez era mas fuerte, kagome se preocupo al sentir que el demonio tenia mucho poder. "Inuyasha se que tu puedes vencerlo" pensó ella.

El demonio estaba muy cerca, Inuyasha podía percibirlo ya que el olor a sangre y putrefacción era mas intenso. "Llego la hora" pensó el joven hanyou, que al acto desenvaino a Tessaiga. El demonio se acercaba a una gran velocidad. "Esta aquí" la miko sintió como su cuerpo se erizaba, sentía un poco de miedo, mientras que su mano apretaba fuertemente el arco, que en todo el viaje no soltó. El peli plata vio llegar al demonio, que se detuvo en frente de él.

-umm pero que tenemos aquí... Ahh solo un insignificante hanyou, vete si aprecias tu vida- dijo el demonio, de unos 3 metros de altura, con una apariencia muy repulsiva, lo que mas destacaba de él eran sus grandes orbes carmesí, en su cara había una gran línea como boca, en la cual se apreciaban abundantes y filosos dientes, su cuerpo es de un color marrón oscuro manchado por sangre humana, sus manos eran deformes, de una de ellas salían 2 garras muy afiladas, y la otra era totalmente un puño, en su cuello había una especie de collar hecho por huesos de youkais pero de eso desprendía alguna clase de energía espiritual, era como si él se alimentara de esa energía, era demasiado extraño eso.

-ja! Eres repugnante- grita el hanyou mientras coloca con sus dos manos la espada, en posición de ataque.

-así que quieres luchar, mmm! Va ha ser muy divertido, aunque terminare rápido-.

El joven trata de atacarlo con su espada, -KAZE NO KIZU- pero el demonio es demasiado rápido, esquiva con facilidad el ataque. -jajaja, no podrás conmigo- le lanza un golpe rápido al hanyou, que este con dificultad lo trata de esquivar, perdiendo un poco de estabilidad, cayendo en charcos de espesa sangre. Mientras se levanta de el lugar, no se percata de que el demonio estaba atacándolo. Recibió un gran golpe en su cuerpo, el hanyou fue lanzado a varios metros de el lugar, sentía como si le fueran roto todos los huesos, se levanto con mucho dolor, ayudado por su espada, intento atacar a su contrincante, agarro su espada con las dos manos y la hoja de esta se convertía en diamantes. -KONGOZOHAAA-, el demonio esta parado sin hacer nada, viendo como era atacado, de su collar sale un extraño campo de fuerza, rodeándolo completamente.

Por una de las ventanas del templo se encontraba la miko, siendo espectadora de la lucha, en sus ojos se notaba preocupación, ella se dio cuenta que el golpe que recibió el hanyou lo había dejado muy débil, le preocupaba que él muriera, ya que el demonio contiene un gran poder y además cuenta con energía espiritual. La azabache trataba de entender como ese demonio podía usar esa clase de energía para su beneficio, es muy extraño, y como un golpe sin aviso, un recuerdo llego a ella. Kaede le había dicho que hace mucho tiempo atrás, extraños objetos creados y usados por demonios hacían que el poder espiritual fuera transformado en una energía muy extraña que los alimentaba, haciéndolos mas fuertes, pero era muy extraño ver ahora demonios usando ese método. Un grito de dolor hizo que ella saliera de su recuerdo, abrió sus ojos, en su rostro se notaba temor -INUYASHAAA!-.

Ante el ataque del hanyou, el demonio utilizo un campo de fuerza de un color verde, lo extraño fue que el ataque de inuyasha fue devuelto. El joven trato de protegerse por Tessaiga, pero sin tanta fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, cayo sobre sus rodillas, se le hacia muy difícil manejar su cuerpo, su vista se estaba nublando, comenzó a sentir miedo, miedo de quedar inconsciente y de que algo le sucediera a Kagome, trato de levantarse apoyándose de su espada, que se encuentra enterrada en el suelo, se paro con dificultad, percatándose de que el demonio iba a toda velocidad hacia él.

Se encontraba a punto de atacar, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con mayor intensidad, sabia que el hanyou no resistirá mas, alzó su mano en la cual tenia 2 garras que brillaban por su filo, trato de atacarlo pero el hanyou dio un salto hacia un lado, logrando que el demonio solo lastimara su brazo y pierna izquierda. Sus heridas son un poco profundas , estaba sangrando demasiado y se encontraba parado por la ayuda de su espada. Debajo de él hay un charco de sangre que le pertenecía. Su visión se torno oscura, el demonio aprovechando el estado del hanyou, lo golpea lanzándolo a 1 metro de donde estaba. Ya no podía mover su cuerpo, trato, pero ni un músculo de él reaccionaba, solo sentía la fría tierra debajo de el y un liquido tibio, su boca podía saborear la sangre. Segundos después perdió el conocimiento.

De los ojos de la miko brotaban lágrimas, estaba en shock, los aldeanos la veían con tristeza y miedo, ya que el hanyou no pudo derrotar al demonio, sabían que sus vidas peligraban. Kagome apretó con todas sus fuerzas su arco, parecía que lo iba a partir con toda la presión que le ejercía, corrió hacia la puerta del templo y la abrió, Hiroshi le suplico que no saliera! Pero ella lo ignoro. Corrió hasta donde se desenvolvió la lucha.

-que lástima me diste, te advertí que te fueras- sus orbes carmesí resplandecían de victoria.

La joven corría hacia Inuyasha, se arrodillo a su lado, sus ojos se encontraban llorosos. Se percato de que el joven hanyou aun estuviera vivo, noto que sus latidos eran débiles. Su mirada furiosa se dirigió hacia el demonio.

-pero que tenemos aquí, una miko, ummm te matare y absorberé tu energía-.

-eso no lo harás- agarrando una flecha de su carcaj, tensándola en el arco, procedió a dispararle, la luz que desprendía la flecha era muy débil, lo único que logro fue atravesar un brazo de el demonio. Ella sintió temor, por no haber odido hacer mucho. El demonio solo se burló del ataque, comenzó a correr hacia ella, -morirás- grito, mientras se proponía a golpearla, ella corrió para no ser alcanzada por el ataque, pero el demonio es muy rápido, sintió que su cuerpo recibía un gran impacto, pensó que quedaría inconsciente. Yacía en la tierra, tratando de levantarse con ayuda de su arco, en su mente pasaba imágenes de los aldeanos y de Inuyasha que estaba en un estado muy grave.  
El demonio iba hacia ella con gran velocidad, en su rostro se formaba una cruel sonrisa deseosa de poder. La miko pensaba que si no hacia algo, moriría ella y su amado hanyou. Agarro otra flecha de su carcaj, la tenso tan fuerte que penso que la cuerda se iba a reventar, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, se concentro en su objetivo, y con un grito de desesperación soltó la flecha, la cual desprendía un poder purificador enorme, esta brillaba con intensidad. Impacto en el collar de el demonio rompiéndolo y atravesando su pecho, toda la aldea y sus alrededores era iluminado por el gran poder de la miko. El demonio se desintegro, y la miko cayó en el suelo cansada.

Los aldeanos quedaron sorprendidos ante lo acontecido, salieron del templo hacia donde se encontraba la azabache, Hiroshi la ayudo a levantarse, -Inuyasha- dijo la miko, mientras buscaba al hanyou con la mirada, cuando lo ubicó trato de correr hacia él, pero sentía dolor en su cuerpo, con ayuda de Hiroshi llego hasta donde se encontraba el mitad bestia. -Inuyasha abre los ojos por favor- se acerco mas a él y se aferro en el traje, lo abrazo como pudo y lloro. -ka... Ka... Kagome- el tono de voz era muy débil, kagome abrió sus ojos de impresión, -Inuyasha- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ya era de noche, como pudieron llevaron al hanyou dentro del templo, Kagome saco de el paquete que habían llevado, unos vendajes que tenia de su época, de los cuales tenia mas en la aldea de Kaede. También saco unas hierbas medicinales y una botella de agua para limpiar las heridas.

Procedió a limpiarle como pudo las heridas al hanyou, y vendo cada una, con un poco de ungüento hecho con las hierbas. Ya terminado su trabajo, acomodo en un buen lugar a Inuyasha para que descansara, los aldeanos mientras tanto, trataban de arreglar un poco la aldea. Las mujers le agradecieron a la miko por salvar su aldea, y sus vidas.

-no me agradezcan- sonrió Kagome de la mejor manera, estaba muy cansada. Se quedo en el templo cuidando a Inuyasha. En hanyou comenzó a delirar, estaba muy caliente, la miko le colocó un paño húmedo en la frente, se sentó a su lado, luego de un momento se percato de que Inuyasha comenzaba a balbucear unas palabras, -k.. Ki... Kyo-, la azabache se estremeció por lo que escucho, -mi querida kikyo- dijo con esfuerzo el delirante mitad bestia, -te amo-.

La miko sorprendida "el de verdad la sigue amando", sus ojos se enrojecieron, quería llorar, en su garganta se formaba un gran nudo! Escuchar eso de él, en ese estado, le dolía. Agarro su carcaj, se lo colocó en el hombro, agarro su arco y salió del templo, todo era iluminado por antorchas, se acerco al único hombre que estaba con vida en la aldea.

-Hiroshi-kun, puede cuidar a Inuyasha? Necesito caminar un poco-.

Por supuesto miko-sama, pero tenga mucho cuidado- ella solo asintió y comenzó su caminata adentrándose en el bosque.

...**************************************...

Todo era iluminado por la gran luz de la luna, la azabache seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, sumergida en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que hace momento dijo Inuyasha estando inconsciente, sentía una gran presión en su pecho, hasta que llego a un claro. Las aguas se veían plateadas por el reflejo del astro, se sentó un momento en la verdosa vegetación, dejando a un lado el carcaj y el arco. Dirigió su vista al cielo, recordando las veces que el hanyou decía el nombre de kikyo con tanta devoción, mientras ella sufría por dentro. -que tonta soy, no crees!- las palabras fueron dirigidas a la luna, bajó su mirada, ese marrón intenso no brillaba igual, se notaba la desilusión. Su mente tenia una batalla con su corazón "hasta dentro de mi hay batallas" sonrió por ese pensamiento, sin darse cuenta, se levanto y camino hasta el claro, como por inercia. Sumergió sus pies, se sentía bien, siguió caminando, ya su cintura estaba sumergida, ya la razón no luchaba con los sentimientos, pero todo eso cambio en segundos, cuando recordó a Inuyasha, su corazón se hundió en tristeza -nunca podre ser amada- dicho esto una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, mentón y termino su recorrido cayendo en el agua.

Algo extraño comenzó a suceder, el claro cambio de un plateado a un rosado intenso, se formaron grandes olas, ella se sorprendió, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, el agua la estaba envolviendo, por un instante hubo un gran destello de luz realizado por el claro, todo el bosque se iluminó por esta energía, el resto fue silencio.

Los rayos de luz caían sobre su rostro, estaba totalmente mojada, se encontraba la azabache en la orilla de el claro, abrió con pesadez sus orbes marrones, se sorprendió, -ya es de día, que fue lo que paso? Estuve inconsciente? Ayyy no, debo regresar a la aldea, deben estar preocupados por mi- la miko recorrió el lugar buscando algo, -donde habré dejado el arco y las flechas? Mmm seguro no traje eso, pero yo recuerdo haber llegado aquí con eso- su cabeza le dolía, - pero que pasa Kagome? Seguro que no trajiste nada- se dijo así misma cruzando los brazos. -mmm a ver, por donde es el camino- trataba de recordar mientras rascaba su cabeza. -era por allá!, mmm no, seguro por allá- decía mientras veía distintos puntos, -si, por allá es- sonrió agradeciéndoles a los kamis por tener buen sentido de orientación, bueno eso ella creía, comenzó a caminar por la dirección correcta, para ella. Camino por horas "no recuerdo haber caminado tanto" hasta que en lo lejos logro ver una aldea, corrió hacia ella y cuando llego, dudo por lo que veía. La aldea era normal, los aldeanos estaban en sus labores, y los niños jugaban. -ayy noo, me equivoque, todo lo malo me pasa a mi-.

-buenas tardes miko-sama, mi nombre es Akataro, que le trae por la aldea?- pregunta un señor ya mayor, con algunas canas en su cabello castaño y leves arrugas en el rostro.

-buenas tardes Akataro-sama, eeh estoy buscando una aldea que fue atacada por un demonio-.

-miko-sama, no se ha escuchado por los alrededores nada, sobre alguna aldea atacada-.

-mmm que extraño-.

-pero si desea se puede quedar aquí, hay una mujer muy enferma y requerimos su ayuda-.

-Akataro-sama y la miko de esta aldea?-

-hace mucho tiempo que se fue y nunca regreso-.

-bueno esta bien, curare a la enferma- dijo sonriendo, -por cierto, la aldea mas cercana donde queda?-.

El mayor pensó por un instante, -rumbo hacia el oeste pero para llegar a ella, se tarda medio día, miko-sama-.

-qué? Ay me aleje tanto así- dijo con una sonrisa frustrada.

El mayor pensó que la miko era muy despistada, -disculpe miko-sama pero se nota que usted estuvo en una batalla-.

-ehh?- Se preguntaba como el señor había adivinado.

-su ropa, esta un poco sucia, además tiene algunos moretones y raspones- "esta miko es demasiado distraída" penso Akataro.

Kagome se examino y sonrió -jajajaja hoy ando un poco distraída-.

- no sera que se golpeo la cabeza miko-sama?- diciendo con un poco de duda.

-que? Claro que no y digame donde esta la enferma o si no me voy- le dijo con desprecio.

-disculpe mi atrevimiento miko-sama, venga es por aquí-.

Se dirigen hacia una pequeña cabaña, Akataro le hace un ademan para que entrara la azabache, ella asiente, ya adentro ve a una mujer de cabello oscuro, se notaba que era joven, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, estaba acostada en un futon, su cuerpo sudaba con intensidad, la miko pensó que de tanto sudor podía inundar la cabaña, el cuerpo de la mujer tiritaba, se acerco la azabache para posar su mano sobre la frente de la joven, penso que la mujer se encontraba en llamas, salio corriendo de el lugar para dirigirse al bosque, a recolectar una hierbas, estaba muy preocupada por el estado de la mujer. Al cabo de unos minutos de inspeccionar en el bosque, consiguió lo que buscaba. Regreso de prisa a la cabaña donde estaba la mujer. -Akataro-sama, por favor traiga un recipiente con agua caliente-.

-si miko-sama-.

Después de un rato Akataro llego con el agua, Kagome le agradeció y prosiguió a colocar las hierbas dentro del recipiente con el liquido, espero un tiempo para que eso se volviera un brebaje, retiro las hojas y le dio de beber eso a la mujer, -pronto estarás mejor- le dijo la miko con una gran sonrisa, -descansa- la azabache sale de la cabaña, afuera se encontraba el mayor, -miko-sama, se pondrá mejor?-.

-si Akataro-sama, debemos esperar que el brebaje haga efecto-.

-gracias miko-sama y como agradecimiento, esta noche se podrá quedar en la cabaña que era de la miko de esta aldea, su quiere también puede usar las ropas de ella, creo que a usted le hacen mucha falta-.

-gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa super forzada, pero ella también pensó que le haría muy bien cambiarse de ropa. -disculpe Akataro-sama, cerca de aquí hay un río?-.

-si, miko-sama, si quiere le puede guiar la joven Iyami-.

-ok, gracias-.

El mayor, va a buscar a Iyami, mientras Kagome esperaba en la cabaña que le habían prestado, ya había encontrado la ropa de la sacerdotisa, y estaba lista para llevarla. -miko-sama puede salir?- se escucho la voz de el mayor, la azabache salio y sonrió, -hola, tu debes der Iyami-chan no?-.

-hola miko-sama, si, soy Iyami, o a lo mejor no?- mmmm penso la joven muy despistada, quizás un poco tonta.

"Es que acaso llego tarde a la repartición de cerebro?" Se pregunto mientras en su nuca caía una gran gota. -vamos Iyami-chan guiame- le dijo mientras la agarraba por el brazo y la arrastraba, la joven aun seguía pensando si era ella misma. Después de un breve rato de estar caminando al llegaron a un riachuelo con una cascada.

Kagome dejo la ropa limpia en la orilla, comenzó a desvestirse y rapidamente se metió en el agua, se sentía bien, estuvo ahí por un rato, mientras que Iyami estaba en la orilla vigilando por si alguien quisiera espiar, -miko-sama como llego a la aldea?-.

-uhmm pues me perdí-.

-ooh miko-sama, tenemos algo en común, yo siempre me pierdo- le dice con una enorme sonrisa.

-eso no lo dudo- kagome comenzaba a pensar que la joven de pequeña se había caído, por que no era nada normal. La azabache salió del riachuelo, comenzó a vestirse, le gustaba el color verde de la hakama que había escogido, usualmente usaba de color rojo.

-Iyami-chan, no sabes si atacaron una aldea cercana?-.

-mmm, no miko-sama, pero si se que en la aldea cercana hay unos jóvenes muy guapos-.

"No se para que le pregunto" se regaño mentalmente la azabache, y solo asintió ante lo dicho. -regresemos Iyami-chan ya esta atardeciendo.

Llegaron a la aldea, Kagome visito la cabaña de la mujer enferma, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia fiebre, fue a comer donde Akataro. Después de un rato se encontraba en la cabaña que se le habia dado. Se acostó en un futon y pensó que la aldea a la que se dirigiría mañana era la correcta y que pronto estaría de vuelta con sus amigos. Se quedo dormida con sus recuerdos.

Ya había amanecido, la joven miko estaba lista para ir a la aldea que se la había indicado, Akataro le aconsejo que siempre fuera hacia el oeste. Y eso era mas que obvio para la azabache. Ella visito a la mujer enferma, que ya estaba recuperándose, se despidió y la mujer le agradeció la ayuda.

-gracias por todo, Akataro-sama y Ayami-chan- dijo la sacerdotisa con gran sonrisa.

-de nada miko-sama espero que encuentre pronto la aldea-.

-a dios miko-sama, cuidese-.

La joven se despidió con una gran sonrisa muy particular de ella, y muy decidida se dirigió hacia el oeste. Llevaba en su mano un pequeño paquete con comida, ya que el viaje era un poco largo.

...**********************************...

Había pasado mas de medio día y Kagome solo pensaba que Akataro se había equivocado de dirección. -ese viejo seguro no sabia donde quedaba la aldea- decia entre dientes, ya estaba cansada de caminar, quería llegar pronto pero parecia estar dando vueltas por el mismo lugar, "sera que me perdí" -aww por kami, esto es el colmo, estoy perdida en un bosque y desarmada- en ese momento se había vuelto la persona mas pesimista, pero luego de un instante entro en pánico, estaba muy tensa, por un rato penso que moriría en ese lugar sin ser encontrada, comenzó a morderse el labio inferior por los nervios, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y cayo sentada de golpe en el suelo. Nadie la encontraría, moriría y su cuerpo alimentaria a los animales de ese bosque o ah algún youkai.

Ya era de noche, se encontraba en el mismo lugar, de pronto sintió que el suelo temblaba, escucho como algunos árboles eran derribados, sintió temor, sabia que un demonio se estaba acercando, tan rápido como pudo se escondió entre unos árboles.

La luna brillaba con intensidad, la presencia demoniaca era sentida por la miko, él estaba muy cerca de ella, él era un demonio oso, gigantesco con grandes garras filosas, estaba hambriento, estaba muy molesto, se podía notar en sus ojos. Trato de derribar un árbol que estaba a lado de el, ahí era donde se encontraba la miko oculta, ella corrió por que no quería ser aplastada.

-mmm una pequeña humana-.

Kagome sintió como esas palabras le sonaban a muerte, no estaba preparada para luchar, su cuerpo seguía cansado por el viaje y estaba desarmada. Ella solo comenzó a correr y sentía como era perseguida.

-no huyas humana-.

Ella corría sin mirar atrás, se tropezó varias veces y se levantaba lo mas rápido que podía. Ella comenzaba a sentir como su pecho ardía, sus pulmones estaban cansados, sus piernas temblaban, pero pensaba que moriría en manos de un demonio, eso era lo que menos deseaba, pero la adrenalina que había sido liberada en su organismo, se estaba agotando, sintiendo que su cuerpo no podía mas, se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, su hombro derecho y parte de su cara sintieron el impacto con la tierra, el demonio vio su oportunidad y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, el estaba preparado para matarla, levanto sus garras que tenían sangre seca de sus presas. Kagome estaba aterrorizada, su fin había llegado, su amado hanyou no estaba ahí para protegerla, ella pensó en él, se le escapo una sonrisa, hasta en sus últimos segundos ella tenia una imagen de él en su mente. Ella levanto la vista para ver al demonio, este la iba atacar, la miko alzo una mano -noo!- grito. Y de su mano salio una cantidad de poder espiritual, no tan poderosa como el de días atrás, pero sin embargo hizo que el demonio se purificara.

Ella aun no podia creer como de ella salía esa gran energía, al parecer sus poderes habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero en ese momento veía borroso, gateo hasta recostarse en un árbol, sonrió por seguir con vida, hizo el esfuerzo de mantener sus ojos abiertos, tenia que estar pendiente si habían mas demonios a su alrededor, pero sus párpados estaban muy pesados hasta que finalmente cerro los ojos.

Por los cielos se apreciaba la figura de un Daiyoukai, de cabellos plateados, vigilando sus tierras. De repente visualiza que una parte de el bosque era iluminado por una gran energía espiritual, era muy extraño, ya que en las tierras de el oeste no existía una sacerdotisa. Eso le intrigo, prosiguió a dirigirse a la fuente de la energía.

Era muy tarde, se podría decir que era media noche, miko se encontraba inconsciente, al pie de el árbol, habia utilizado mucha energía sin descanso, abrió levemente sus ojos, todo le daba vueltas, con dificultad divisó una silueta frente a ella.

-al fin despertaste- su voz era gruesa, embriagante y dominante.

La miko seguía viendo borroso, su cabeza le dolía demasiado, pero esa figura le era un poco familiar. -Sesshomaru?-.

-hmp? Como conoces a mi hijo?-.

Kagome se sorprendió ante lo que escucho, pero todo le daba tantas vueltas. Y volvió a quedar inconsciente.


End file.
